


Concerning Fauntlings

by WednesdaysDaughter



Series: This Home Made Anew [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Young Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdaysDaughter/pseuds/WednesdaysDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll take good care of him.” Bilbo promised, his hand caressing the familiar wood patterns of the walls that he’d loved since he was a babe.</p>
<p>There was no reply, but a serenity filled Bilbo’s heart and he knew his promise had been heard and accepted with the same ease of Primula’s smile and Drogo’s laugh. He closed the door on the ghosts of his parents and the echo of Frodo’s and filled his lungs with fresh cool air before marching down to Frodo who was feeding his Pony, Coal, an apple.</p>
<p>“Alright lad, are you ready for an adventure?” he asked and Frodo looked up at him with Primula’s eyes and Drogo’s shy smile.</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Fauntlings

**Author's Note:**

> After weeks of no inspiration I finally sat my butt down and started writing and tweaking what I had previously started a couple days ago. This is the product of like 5 sodas, a brownie/ice cream concoction, and my ever growing sadness as BoFA approaches. I hope have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

The rain fell steadily, drops rolling off the leaves of thirsty trees and soaking those who rode in haste towards the shelter Rivendell could provide.

Lindir was there to greet the travelers, as he was many years previous. The aid and hospitality provided by the elves was well met and though it was not voiced, the elves were grateful that there were only three dwarves present instead of the original thirteen.

“I cannot thank you enough for opening your home to us once more Lord Elrond.”

“My friend, you and yours are always welcome in these halls as long as we linger here in Middle Earth. I am glad to see you in such health considering the circumstances of your visit.” Elrond assured Bilbo as they sat down to enjoy dinner.

“Indeed. I do believe he’s taken to travel better than a duck to water,” Bilbo chuckled.

“Must run in the family,” deduced Elrond and Bilbo quickly nodded.

They traded pleasantries well into the night until Bilbo felt a pressure on his lap.

“Uncle I am tired.”

Running his fingers through chestnut curls, Bilbo smiled.

“As well you should be my lad. It is well past your bedtime.”

Elrond walked Bilbo to his rooms and wished them a goodnight before returning to make sure the dwarves were settling down as well.

“Are we almost to the mountain uncle?” Frodo asked when Bilbo tucked the blankets around them.

“No, we’ve still a ways to go – but fret not; we will arrive at Erebor before you know it. Now sleep little one, we have a long journey ahead of us.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The letter had arrived in time for afternoon tea, carried by a familiar rook that often spent her summers in the Shire.

“Biscuit? Bilbo had offered her when he untied the letter from her leg. Without so much as a squawk in thanks, Thistle went to peck at the crumbs on the table while Bilbo ignored her lack of manners.

At ninety, Bilbo had learned which battles to pick and which ones to let go.

His eyes quickly scanned the inked words and tremors began to spread from his fingers to his toes as each line unearthed a terrible tragedy.

“Oh dear,” Bilbo whispered, slowly sinking into his comfy armchair. All the warmth provided by the fire was sucked from the room and a faint ringing began in Bilbo’s ears. He stared, unseeing, into the flames and it wasn’t until Thistle flew over and began pecking at his arm that Bilbo snapped out of it.

“Stop that,” he told her listlessly.

She continued to stab him with her beak.

He waved her away and it wasn’t until he made to get up from his chair that she ceased attacking him.

_“What will you do?”_ she asked and Bilbo stood frozen for a moment before briskly heading to his desk in the next room.

_“What will you do?”_ Thistle asked again and Bilbo didn’t not shoo her from his shoulder when she perched on it.

“What any respectable Baggins would do,” Bilbo stated.

“I’m going back to the Shire.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Do dwarves eat the jewels that they find in the mines?”

Frodo’s question set off a series of protests and gusts of laughter from the dwarves who had heard his inquiry.

“Now where did you hear such a thing?” Bofur asked, displacing a thin layer of dirt as he plopped down next to Frodo on the ground.

“From one of my cousins of course!” Frodo scoffed as if his answer was an obvious one.

“And Lobelia said that dwarves were ‘a nasty lot – with no respectable traits and those who associated with them were just as foolish as a gentlehobbit who walked about without a spare handkerchief.’”

The resulting laughter echoed in the trees and Bilbo’s cheeks grew pink with embarrassment.

“Then I guess your uncle is the most foolish Hobbit of all!” Bofur teased and when Bilbo swatted at his hat, Bofur ducked and grinned innocently.

“That Lobelia wouldn’t know ‘respectability’ if it danced around her naked clacking my silver spoons together,” Bilbo muttered and Nori choked on his water. Bofur clapped him solidly on the back and turned to address Frodo.

“What else did your cousins say about us?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thorin had insisted that Bilbo take an army with him to the Shire.

Bilbo called him ridiculous and reluctantly allowed two – just two – dwarves to accompany him back west.

When Kili managed to catch up with them three days later, Bilbo resisted the urge to beat him over the head with a thick branch, but just barely.

“Your uncle surely did not approve of this.” Bilbo huffed and Kili looked away sheepishly.

“I’m not needed as much as Fili is and Ma told me that if I didn’t quit pacing around the mountain she’d encase my feet in stone and throw me to the bottom of a lake. I figured it was better to ask uncle Thorin for forgiveness once I saw you safely to and from the Shire.”

Bofur and Nori laughed at the look of exasperation on Bilbo’s face and spent the rest of the night trying to make him see how three dwarves were better than two.

The journey grew less and less exciting the more Bilbo traveled; for he visited Bag End at least once every five years since leaving it to Drogo and Primula Baggins so they could start a family. He rarely ran into trouble, and Bilbo always had a handful of companions for the trip to the Shire whether they were dwarves or elves.

The obligatory stops made, Mirkwood, Beorn’s, and Rivendell, Bilbo was relieved to see the rolling hills of the Shire just on the horizon. No matter how many years spent under the mountain, the Shire would always be considered home deep in Bilbo’s heart.

“How long will we stay do you think?” Nori asked gazing at the same green hills that brought a small smile to Bilbo’s lips.

“It’s hard to say. No doubt there will be resistance to my desire to adopt Frodo, and then there’s the matter of Bag End to settle once more. I doubt we’ll be here more than a few weeks however.”

“How can you be so sure?” Bofur inquired and Bilbo’s smile turned into a smirk.

“Because my dear Bofur, I will have the support of the Thain. Ferumbras III Took is my cousin, and a good one at that.”

“So you’re like royalty then!” Kili exclaimed and nothing Bilbo could say could calm his nephew.

“The Shire doesn’t have royalty per say, but yes I suppose that by an outsider’s standard that I would be considered of a higher rank than other hobbits.”

“Does the title pass from father to son like kinghood?”

“Not all kinghood, mind you,” Bofur correct Nori and Bilbo answered before the two could get sidetracked.

“Yes, most of the time it stays within the family – sometimes brothers or male cousins will take over, but most the time it passes from father to son. We’ve had a Took for a Thain for many years; since 2340 I believe and I’d imagine there will be a Took Thain for many years to come.”

Bilbo answered all the questions Nori and Bofur threw at him until they crossed into the Shire just before nightfall. They were not surprised to see they had a welcoming committee waiting for them in front of Bag End.

“Well met Bilbo Baggins,” Ferumbras III Took greeted his cousin and Bilbo wasted no time sliding off his pony to embrace the Thain.

“Well met Ferumbras III Took. I am sorry we’ve arrived so late. We lingered longer in Rivendell than I had intended, and I suppose that will be the case on the journey back to Erebor as well.”

“And none of us can blame you cousin, for I’m sure any friends of your mother’s would be sad to see you leave and do their best to keep you entertained,” Ferumbras teased.

He then turned to address Bofur, Nori, and Kili.

“We welcome you to the Shire master dwarves and hope you’ll find your second visit as enjoyable as your first.”

“Well hopefully Bad End can take another raiding, and if not you’re always welcome to come and enjoy supper with me and mine,” Hamfast Gamgee offered and Bilbo bit back his groan in remembrance of the state the dwarves had left Bag End in years ago.

“Please don’t encourage them Hamfast, you’ll regret it,” warned Bilbo and Kili pouted.

“Oh uncle you wound us – did we not liven up your little home with our songs and cheer? Surely you do not regret our unexpected company that night!”

“You know very well that I do not regret what transpired after your visit, but I will always mourn the devastation you left in your wake.”

Kili seemed to accept this answer and let Bilbo ruffle his hair affectionately.

“This is all very touching to be sure, but perhaps we should move this inside and discuss over supper what shall be done with my grandson,” Gorbadoc Brandybuck drawled.

“Yes, quite a good idea – Bilbo, after you,” Ferumbras gestured and Bilbo led his company up the hill and into Bag End where they would spend the next three weeks.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Is it much further?”

Kili fell back until his pony, Diamond, fell into step with Frodo’s, aptly named Coal for his pitch black coat.

“See there little one,” Kili pointed ahead of them, upwards and slightly to the left where a great mountain could be spotted through the clouds, “That’s Erebor. We’ll be there in a week give or take a day or two.”

“But a week is so long!” Frodo complained and then folded his arms over his chest at the chuckles his words had earned.

“A week is nothing compared to these months we’ve spent on the road.” Nori assured Frodo and he grudgingly agreed.

“What’s it like under the mountain? Is it dark and wet?”

“Of course not! Well, the mines are a little dark and tad bit wet, but only if we dig close to a lakebed but the rest of Erebor is dry and full of light – especially in the royal rooms. Bilbo has his own balcony where he grows his garden,” informed Bofur.

“And Ori’s made sure there is a lot of light in the library; it might be the brightest room in the whole mountain!” Kili exclaimed.

“Don’t forget the kitchens,” Nori reminded them.

“The throne room is aglow with all sorts of lights; from torches to gems that sparkle within the very stone walls.” Bilbo recalled and that set off another round of descriptions – from the shimmery mines and secret passages that few besides Nori knew about.

“My favorite hallway is the one imbued with emeralds and sapphires,” Kili sighed wistfully and Bofur murmured in agreement.

“What about you Uncle Bilbo? Which room is your favorite?”

Bilbo pondered for a few minutes and when he replied it filled Frodo with fresh excitement to see his new home.

“Well, I’d have to say my favorite room isn’t a room at all. It’s the public gardens Thorin commissioned for me after our five year anniversary. Of course I had my private balcony, but it still wasn’t enough greenery for my poor hobbit heart, so Thorin – and the rest of the company – made it their mission to cultivate a garden large enough to house a small picnic. A hobbit sized picnic to be more specific.”

Bilbo sighed and pictured the garden with stone walls surrounding it, keeping it safe from the harsh winds that swirled around the mountain. Rows and row of flowers Bilbo had only seen in books and trees that bore the sweetest fruit, excluding his mother’s apple trees of course, as well as a beautiful fountain in the middle which Bilbo spent many hours throwing crumbs into for the colored fish to eat. Most the trees had nests in them and veins had begun to creep up the stone and settle into fine cracks.

“It is a sight to behold Frodo, one I am confident you will love as much as I do: For it will remind you of the Shire and it will help ease the ache in your soul as it does mine every day.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two weeks and all that had been accomplished were three offended dwarves, two contrite hobbits, and one Baggins who was two steps away from barging into Brandy Hall and kidnapping his cousin.

“You have to look at this from our point of view Bilbo,” Ferumbras pleaded, ready to be done with the whole ordeal so he could go home and enjoy a long peaceful smoke.

“I can’t say that I understand your point of view Ferumbras!” Bilbo cried, his hands lashing out in annoyance. “If you think I am an unfit guardian just say so, but don’t disguise this belief with concern for Frodo’s mindset. His parents are dead Ferumbras; his mindset is very much distressed already!”

“For the love of Yavanna, just let him take Frodo to his blasted mountain!”

A silence fell over Bag End and six pairs of eyes turned to Gorbadoc who was frowning over his cup of tea.

“But Gorbadoc, surely you must agree that it would be best for Frodo to stay with you at Brandy Hall.” Ferumbras urged. “The lad is too young to travel, and after such a tragedy…”

“Seems like no one’s thought to ask Frodo what he wanted except Bilbo here, and though he doesn’t know his cousin very well – it’s obvious he’s quite enthralled with Bilbo. I don’t see why letting Frodo go to a home where he will be the primary concern is such an unthinkable thing.”

Ferumbras began go object, but Gorbadoc held up his hand to stop him.

“Now see here, I respect that you’re the Thain and you of all people should be agreeing with your cousin, but there are so many fauntlings running around Brandy Hall and though Frodo won’t be pushed aside by any means, we can’t give him the full attention and care he truly needs to grieve and heal.”

“If Bilbo can care for thirteen dwarves and face a dragon, he is perfectly capable of raising Frodo. Baggins’s need to stick together after all and I think an adventure will do the lad some good.”

With his piece said, Gorbadoc stood up and inclined his head.

“I consider this matter settled and wish to return home and spend some time with my grandson before he goes off into the wild. Goodnight.”

Bilbo and Hamfast bid Gorbadoc a faint goodnight and Ferumbras was too shocked to say anything. Several minutes passed in silence until Ferumbras cleared his throat and made to leave Bag End.

“Far be it from me to argue with family and seeing as Gorbadoc is Frodo’s closest relative and has granted you permission I see no reason in arguing.”

Bilbo frowned.

“That is not the ringing endorsement I expected cousin, but I can assure you I will care for the boy as my parents cared for me.”

Ferumbras’ shoulders sagged and he smiled tiredly.

“Of course I know that my dear cousin. Frodo will grow up loved not just by you I believe and I know how dwarves protect their little ones. Frodo truly could not wish for a better home, nor family to raise him. You must forgive me for making you believe I found you lacking in any manner fitting a guardian.”

Bilbo embraced Ferumbras and when he pulled back, rested both hands on his shoulders and grinned.

“Well, my reputation is in tatters - I suppose any respectable hobbit would second-guess my ability to raise a fauntling.”

Snorting, Ferumbras shrugged his shoulders and winked.

“A Took is the last hobbit who could say you lack respectability dear Bilbo. You’ve brought wonder back into the Baggins name and have done our family proud in your adventuring and I’ll hear nothing else but agreement.”

A bark of laughter escaped Bilbo’s lips and he hugged Ferumbras once more before Hamfast offered to see Ferumbras home.

“See he makes it in one piece please Hamfast, and be sure to drop by tomorrow with Samwise for afternoon tea. Frodo will enjoy the company after I fetch him from Brandy Hall.”

“Will do Master Baggins, goodnight.”

Bilbo shut the door behind him and sagged against it in relief.

“We’ve got ourselves a hobbitling!” Kili cheered and Bofur and Nori joined in, the three of them celebrating while Bilbo headed off to bed.

“I’ve got myself a hobbitling.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trip to Dale from Lake-town was filled with antsy fauntlings and cheerful dwarves.

The closer they got to the mountain, the more questions Frodo came up with and the more answers Bofur and Nori delighted in sharing. Kili often entertained Frodo with his bow while Bilbo told and retold the tale of Erebor’s great reclaiming.

Eventually the shadow of the mountain encased them and Frodo stopped asking questions and started playing the “what-if” game.

“What if I fall off the mountain?”

“What if another dragon comes and cooks us all?”

“What if the Orcs come back and take over Erebor?”

“What if King Thorin doesn’t like me?”

At that, Bilbo stopped his pony and looked down at Frodo who was nestled against his chest and shaking beneath the blanket Bilbo tossed over him that morning.

“For starters, you will not be allowed to go anywhere where the possibility of you falling off the mountain presents itself.  Secondly, I highly doubt that after Smaug’s death any dragon would be foolish to come around here, Orcs as well for that matter. Most importantly Frodo Baggins, Thorin will adore you, just as he adores his nephews. I can assure you my boy; you will be most welcome under this mountain and I, along with many others, will do everything in my power to make sure you know this every day until the end of days.”

Bilbo wrapped his arms securely around Frodo and hugged him ‘til the shaking stopped and Frodo melted into the embrace.

“Okay Uncle Bilbo. I’m ready.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Will we ever come back?”

Bilbo finished securing the cloak around Frodo’s throat and pulled back in time to see the wet eyes blinking rapidly, trying to hold back the tears that were determined to fall either way.

“Oh of course we will Frodo. I came back to the Shire at least once – sometimes twice – every five years since I moved to Erebor. We will come back even more times if that would make you happy. The Shire is always going to be your home, and mine as well.” Bilbo assured him and the shaky smile he got in reply made his heart clench.

“And, if it’s alright with their parents, perhaps we can bring Sam, Merry, and Pippin along with us for a few months. I’m sure they’d enjoy running around the mountain as much as you will.”

Frodo cheered and ran off to find Sam and tell him the good news.

“More than one hobbitling? Oh uncle Thorin is going to love this,” Kili teased and Bilbo silently asked the Green Lady for peace and the strength to deal with his adopted nephew until they reached Erebor.

“Cart’s packed, we’re ready whenever you and Frodo are,” Nori said, poking his head into what used to be Bilbo’s bedroom.

“Thank you Nori, I’ll be right out.”

Kili followed Nori out and Bilbo spent a few minutes looking around the room. Drogo and Primula hadn’t changed much and Bilbo knew Hamfast wouldn’t touch a thing whilst he took care of Bag End until Frodo came of age.

“I’ll take good care of him.” Bilbo promised, his hand caressing the familiar wood patterns of the walls that he’d loved since he was a babe.

There was no reply, but a serenity filled Bilbo’s heart and he knew his promise had been heard and accepted with the same ease of Primula’s smile and Drogo’s laugh. He closed the door on the ghosts of his parents and the echo of Frodo’s and filled his lungs with fresh cool air before marching down to Frodo who was feeding his Pony, Coal, an apple.

“Alright lad, are you ready for an adventure?” he asked and Frodo looked up at him with Primula’s eyes and Drogo’s shy smile.

“I am.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

An assembly of dwarves was waiting at the gates to welcome Bilbo and company home; Thorin was in the front.

Kili broke formation and ran to greet his uncle, brother, and mother in that order. Dis looked him over and nodded in satisfaction upon seeing no new scars on his already scared face.

Nori and Bofur both waited until Bilbo and Frodo stood in front of Thorin before breaking away and reuniting with their families. The excitement died down when their eyes settled on Frodo and Bilbo didn’t try to hide his smug smile at their awestruck expressions.

Thorin bent down on one knee and inclined his head slightly to Frodo who seemed too shocked to speak.

“Welcome Frodo to Erebor. May you find peace and safety within her stone walls for she is now your home and I hope you come to love her as we do.”

Bilbo bit his lip to stifle his laughter at Thorin’s solemn tone and grandiose welcome. His attempt failed when Thorin looked up and wrinkled his nose slightly at seeing Bilbo’s expression.

“Really Thorin, he’s just a fauntling. There’s no need to drag the company and the council out here to greet him.”

Thorin rose and took a step towards Bilbo who quirked his brow.

“He is your kin Bilbo. All of Erebor should be here to welcome him to his new home, but I knew you’d frown on such an ‘unnecessary use of dwarves’.”

Bilbo flushed and looked down at Frodo who was wearing the same awestruck look Fili, Dwalin, and Bombur currently were.

“What do you think of that my boy, pretty okay for a King huh?” Bilbo teased and Frodo’s laughter hit the dwarves like a hammer and Bilbo knew his nephew would want for nothing.

“Yeah, he’s okay. Does this mean I can call him Uncle Thorin?”

Thorin took to one knee once more and smiled at Frodo.

“It would be an honor, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things: 
> 
> 1\. I know that in the books Bilbo doesn't adopt Frodo until he's 21, but for the purpose of my fic I wanted Bilbo to adopt him shorty after his parents died when he was 12.
> 
> 2\. I've never had to really research for a fic but I wanted to put as much "realism" into this one, thus putting both the Thain and Frodo's grandfather in the fic to help determine whether or not Frodo should go with Bilbo to Erebor. That was a difficult scene for me to write and I hope I pulled it off decently.
> 
> 3\. I wanted to focus more on Bilbo and Frodo's familial relationship than Bilbo/Thorin's romantic one and I feel like giving the main theme of this fic (which is Frodo's journey to Erebor) that I was right in making that choice. I'll try to include more Bilbo/Thorin in the next fic.
> 
> 4\. I picked three of my favorite Dwarves to accompany Bilbo, though I really wanted Dwalin to go, but I feel like Bilbo would be like 'no way, stay here and protect my Thorin' and so, Nori came along instead.
> 
> 5\. I HAVE A LOT OF UNCLE BILBO/NEPHEW FRODO FEELINGS OKAY SO I PLAN TO EXPLORE THIS LOVING FAMILY DYNAMIC IN MANY FICS ALONG WITH FILI AND KILI'S AFFECTION AND PROTECTION OF THEIR YOUNGEST COUSIN. BAGGINS/DURIN FAMILY FEELS FOREVER AND FOREVER.
> 
> 6\. If there are any scenes/prompts/things you'd like to see (whether they are Bilbo's journeys to the Shire before Drogo and Primual die or extended Rivendell scenes with Arwen and Bilbo being besties - because yeah that's totally a thing) you should let me know and I'll totally make it happen. Anything to make this a long and happy verse to help with our post-BOFA depression.


End file.
